Research in this laboratory is centered around solution studies on the structure of proteins, protein-protein complexes and protein-nucleic acid complexes using multidimensional NMR spectroscopy, and on the development and application of novel NMR and computational methods to aid in these studies. [unreadable] Over the last year we have developed several new multidimensional pulse sequences to derive assignments using direct-carbon detect methods; multidimensional sequences to detect arginine guanidino and lysine NH3 groups; new approaches to docking protein-protein complexes based on very sparse intermolecular NOE data; and we have solved the structures of several large protein-protein complexes, including a phosphoryl transfer complex of enzymes IIAMannitol and IIBMannitol from the bacterial phosphoryl transfer system and the complex of the barrier-to-autointegratioon factor with emerin.